


Dearly Beloved

by cpt_ryugazaki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpt_ryugazaki/pseuds/cpt_ryugazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco play piano together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearly Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I've ever published and it's probably crappy but I think it's pretty cute and simple and yeah I really love the song Dearly Beloved from Kingdom Hearts by Yoko Shimomura and the four hands version is beautifully composed and I apologize for any musical term misuse because I'm a bit rusty ^^; Enjoy!

“F-four hands?”

“Four hands.”

“I… I’ve never played this piece four hands before.”

 “Then it’ll be an exciting new challenge.”

“Right.”

“Sit already!”

“Now?! We’re going to play it now?”

“It’s not like we’re going to present it, it’s just for us. We’re playing it for each other!”

Marco was already sitting on the left side of the bench with his steady hands hovering over the instrument. I examined his posture, his face, his excitement, he seemed determined. I sighed and took my place next to him. The piece wasn’t complicated. Well, not if you’re musically inclined like me or born with the talent like Marco.

“It’s not that hard, it sounds hard, but it was just written that way! Don’t be nervous!”

Okay, so I lied. The piece is written to sound hard because the composer is a genius. But that’s not the point. It takes skill to make the piano sound like an orchestra, and with the composer and four hands…

“Okay, ready.”

Marco inhaled a large breath, scanning the first lines of the sheet music in front of him before pounding on the keys. The notes lingered on the piano for a few seconds, keeping their hold on the stillness of the room. He tapped the dark notes with such vigor I almost forgot my cue. I ran through chords until I felt their pounding in my chest. He supported my playing and although I focused on the music, I couldn’t help but glance at him, eyes trained on the sheet music in front of him, hands sturdy, while mine kept frail and playful. Now I controlled the end of the piano. Playing light tunes, notes that fluttered and sang and made you shut your eyes.

That wasn’t in the music you cheeky bastard…

Marco only smiled as I glared at him for adding notes to the music but they made my playing stand out. I took the keys gently in my hand, my fingertips only lightly grazing them. Marco’s eyes were no longer hard pressed on the music but slightly shut and his smile wouldn’t fade away. He was happy. Playing his heart. And at first I felt my face only scowl at the difficulty of the piece, but seeing Marco light up the way he did…

My eyes shut, my hands taking over my heart as I played the familiar piece.

A pause.

I breathed in, almost hitching my breath when I noticed I was no longer the only one playing. Marco’s hand grazed over mine for a short moment as if he was extending the notes and their meaning into mine.

Why he chose to give me the melody, I couldn’t understand. He was far more skilled but I could never play those harsher notes with such ardor as he did. He poured his devotion to the piece with every key he hit and moved with the piece as if his life depended on it.

He build up the emotion from a few low notes to boisterous ones where I felt as if my heart was about to jump out of my skin. I could feel his legs jolt next to mine and our hands in perfect synchronization. There wasn’t a moment quite as perfect as this. We were both smiling like idiots as we continued to play on, the music’s tempo increasing and then all of a sudden changing again so the fast pace run through the forest beat was now one of warmth and lingering.

He picked it up once more and I gladly followed. He then left it up to me. I played the melody and a few more chords. My fingertips brushing lovingly against the keys and then Marco followed. Our eyes shut and the piece ended.

We were exhausted. Or at least I was. But I was happy and Marco was happy.

“I told you four hands wouldn’t be so bad."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
